Song of a Nightingale
by VenusNoire
Summary: This is not a story about murder. This is a story about what John Wick craves the most. Hope, loving again, normal life and healing from the past pain. They met in an unusual way. Will they be able to break each other's walls and heal each other in the process? John/OC Story in progress, review if you like it and want to read more! :)
1. 1 Who are you?

Song of a Nightingale

Mpov

'' _Millie, please, don't do this, I'll change...It will get better this time around..if you'd only gimme one more chan_...'', I slammed my palm on the answering machine unable to hear another drunken word in that whiny voice of his. Wiping the tears from my face I looked out of the window, it was warm and sunny, not so common for the last day of September. The weather seemed to be mocking me right now, after being betrayed for the umpteenth time by the man I kept coming back to because I had no courage to leave him for good before yesterday and thinking if I managed to get the job I interviewed for 5 days ago, one would think it would at least have the courtesy to rain. I went into the bathroom to wash the dried tears from my face when I stopped in front of the mirror. I was red and puffy and as I fought back the new, fresh wave of tears I said out loud ''Happy birthday to me.'' I wondered if I should bake myself a cupcake and make a small number 29 with frosting on it, but decided against it because as much as cooking was a real passion of mine, my wallet wasn't sharing the same passionate sentiment with me. After I exited the bathroom I steeled myself to go back to the answering machine and see if I had any more messages.  
* _Beep_ * '' _Good afternoon Miss Nightingale, Mr. Walters speaking, I'm calling about the job interview, please get back to me as soon as you get this message. Goodbye.''_ I picked up the phone quickly, my heart racing and I couldn't enter the numbers fast enough as I dialed Mr. Walters. - _''Hello?'' -_ ''Good afternoon Mr. Walters, Miriam Nightingale speaking, you told me to call you about the job?'' – _''Ah yes, can you start tomorrow Miss Nightingale? I know it's a short notice but the waitress that was supposed to be working for another week couldn't stay due to personal obligatio..''_ –''No, no, I can start tomorrow, it's not a problem. What time should I be there?'' I rushed the words out of my mouth as an irrational fear, that he might change his mind about the offer, gripped me. I really needed the job. I was aware that I won't make much money waitressing but it would pay the bills. And...I could always hope for tips. _–''Six o'clock. AM.''_ –''I'll be there. Goodbye Mr. Walters.'' He hung up the phone and I breathed a sigh of relief. It happened so fast that my mind was just starting to process what happened. At least one good thing to happen today. Maybe this birthday wasn't so bad after all, I smiled to myself as I changed my mind about that cupcake, I had a reason to celebrate now. Sorry, wallet. I put on my favourite oversized brown suede jacket, pulled my hair into a ponytail and rushed outside to buy the ingredients.  
I no longer hated the sun today, it wasn't mocking me, it maybe knew in advance that the day won't continue to be as foul as it started out. Once outside, I slowed my pace, letting my eyes wander around the run down neighbourhood. I was already used to it, the old buildings, leaky pipes and squeeky floors. But now, I thought, I had the chance to change my life slowly. I started by getting free of Brandon yesterday and maybe I could save some money from tips at work, so I could invest in myself, maybe open my own bakery one day...As I looked up I saw I was already in front of the grocery store and that, thankfully pulled me out of my thoughts, because I was getting a bit ahead of myself. The bell above the door chimed as I entered and picked up a cart. I started pacing around the aisles putting the groceries in the cart. Everything I would need to survive the next 5 days, until I can save some tips to fully stock the fridge, and of course, cupcake ingredients. I walked towards the register, my mind filled with delicious frosting as I heard the beeping of the products being scanned. ''That'll be 30 bucks.'' the cashier with bleach blonde hair and heavy makeup said loudly through the gum she was chewing. I got my wallet out, looked inside and my face turned the same blanched color of the cashier's hair. I had only 20 dollars in my wallet. ''I- I...can I return some t-things..?'' I started stuttering and pulling out a 20 dollar bill while she was looking at me annoyed that I was starting to hold up the line. When suddenly an arm came up from behind me, holding the amount I needed to pay and I heard a deep husky voice say ''Here, take it.'' He was giving the money directly to the cashier denying me the chance to protest, I turned around and was about to say something but then I saw his face and the words died in my throat. He had an intense gaze, which was even more intimidating because his eye color was almost black, and his eyes had an exotic shape to them. Long straight nose and a beard. Very prominent features all framed with chin length black hair in stark contrast with his pale tan. The cashier cleared her throat and as I turned to her she held out the bags for me, she already packed my stuff, while I was staring at the man who was at that moment walking past me without even buying anything and leaving the store. Quickly regaining my composure I realised that I didn't even thank the man and I hurried out of the store just in time to see him speeding off in a black muscle car. Then, I was flooded with embarrassment. Why didn't I check the wallet and the prices before I went up to the register? Why did that man have to pay for everything? Why didn't he say anything to me? And why did he leave the store like that? I kept getting more and more mortified the longer I thought about all of that, so I decided to hurry back to my apartment and bake the blasted cupcakes. I didn't crave them now as I was ealier because when I thought about it, I was transported back to the moment at the grocery store. As I started baking I realised that not thinking about it was impossible. The next thing I was embarrassed about was the way I looked. Oversized jacket, plainly tied hair, no makeup whatsoever and face still slightly puffy from all the crying. I must have been a true sight to behold. No wonder he had run off like that. I snorted. Hours later, I washed all the dishes, took a shower and washed my hair. I figured I should wear jeans and a jumper tomorrow for work because it didn't really matter. It was the kind of place where all the waitresses got generic pink uniforms and a white apron. As I got into bed and closed my eyes another set of eyes appeared in front of my closed eyelids. Dark, intense contemplative eyes, and I felt the surge of embarrassment again but I pushed it down telling myself it didn't matter since I will never have to face him again.

Tomorrow morning I was at work, hair tied, uniform on, as I was going through everything I needed to know for the fifth time with another waitress in my shift, Anette. I liked her, she was warm, kind and approachable and very helpful. Just as we fnished talking which one of us waited which tables, the bell on the door chimed as the door opened and in walked a tall man, with chin length black hair, impeccably dressed, and sat down in one of the booths. ,,Your first customer!'' Anette exclaimed cheerfully, while I was begging internally the earth to open up and swallow me whole. It was him. The man from the grocery store. Was this a joke? I approached the table, my hands trembling slightly, he looked up from the menu and just said ''Coffee. Black.'' and then returning focus to breakfast choices. I was trying not to gape at him. He didn't even acknowledge what happened yesterday. ''I owe you thirty dollars.'' I said. ''No, you don't.'' He told me calmly and once again repeated his order. I went to get him coffee completely puzzled by his casual, cold, I-always-do-that-so-I'm-unfazed kind of attitude. ''Hey Anette, I was wondering if you could lend me 10 dollars, I'll return them at the end of the shift?'' I asked and was relieved as she said ''Sure, no problem. Has that something to do with our brooding sexy regular over there?'' ''What?'' I paled ''A regular? You mean he comes here often?'' She smiled. ''Yeah, every morning, has a coffee, sometimes eats breakfast. Doesn't talk much though. You know him?'' she asked. ''Sort of'' I said and quickly filled her in on what happened yesterday at the store. She said nothing but pulled out ten dollars and gave them to me. ''Go, return to your saviour'' she teased ''along with the order.'' I took the last 20 bucks from my wallet and her 10, and placed the money next to the cup of coffee as I brought it to him. He drank the coffee, got up and left without a word. When I came to the table, I saw he left the money I gave him untouched, plus he paid for the coffee and on top of it all, left me a tip. The day after that got really busy, I had a lot of work so I could only think about what happend as I plopped down on the couch when I got home from work exausted. What is the deal with that man? No one has ever left me as confused and unsure what to think as he has. Anette said he's a regular. Maybe I'll get the chance to find out or at the very least return him the goddamned money.


	2. Cupcakes?

**A/N Hey guys, I apologise for the long wait, but as of now I promise I'll upload frequently. The chapters will get longer as the story progresses. Thank you for the lovely reviews, they give me great energy to write more. Here's a new chapter, hope you like it, and feel free to give me your opinion on it.**

 **Xoxo VenusNoire**

Mpov

I woke up again for the third time tonight. Covered in sweat I tried to forget the same nightmare that kept me up at night. I sighed and took my phone from the nightstand to check the time. 3:30 AM. Perfect. My shift starts at six, there really is no point in trying to go back to sleep now. I threw off the covers and headed for the bathroom, washing my face I took some time to study my reflection in the mirror. The dark circles under my eyes started to become more visible, I'll have to put on some light make up to cover that up. It would be bad if on my second day at work I started scaring the customers off. I stepped into the shower thinking about yesterday. Work was good. It was a classic little diner but it had a warm atmosphere and my co-worker Anette was kind. She was struggling with money as I was. I found out yesterday that she is divorced and a mother of three children. I didn't get the time to meet Tom properly, he's the cook, but he seemed nice. There were a lot of people coming around noon so the small diner gets really crowded, but luckily I had only two hours of work in the afternoon rush since the first shift ended at 2 PM. Mr. Walters, the boss, and I agreed it was for the best that I worked first shift this week until I get used to waitressing. The job helped me get my mind off things. Especially thinking about the way things ended with Brandon...''No, Millie! Don't go there. Think happy thoughts and snap out of it'' I said to myself out loud. I focused on the warm water running down my body and felt myself relax. I decided that today will be a good day, even with my lack of sleep I won't let anything ruin that. I told myself I deserved a little happiness and peace and I'll keep telling myself that until I fully believe it. Brandon can go to hell. Getting out of the shower I wrapped my body in a towel and started going through my closet, trying to find something to wear. It looked as though it will be raining today so jeans and a turtleneck will do. I hate the cold.

Applying my makeup I started to wonder if Mr. Tall, dark and brooding will be coming in today. I don't know why, but it was difficult to get him out of my head. Which was insane since my first encounter wih him went so great, I thought sarcastically. But he did have an air of mystery around him, I mean, who pays for groceries to help a stranger and then refuses to acknowlege it even happened? I hated the fact that I owed him, no matter what he said. If he comes in today, I won't let him get away with shrugging it off like yesterday. I got out of the building, and started walking to work with newfound determination.

''Morning Tom!'' I said with a smile when I entered the diner ten minutes before the customers started coming in. ''Oh, hey Millie, how you doin' today?'' he asked grinning while walking towards the kitchen. ''Great, thanks. Is Anette here yet?'' I said looking around. ''No, she said she'll be half an hour late, one of the kids giving her trouble. Didn't ask the details.'' he yelled from out back. Guess I'm on my own for a while. I put on my uniform and walked out from the dressing room just in time to tend to the first customer of the day. Time passed quickly as few more people came in, one of them being Anette. ''Sorry, I'm late, I know, did Tom tell you?'' she said rushing to the dressing room not giving me any time to respond, when she got out she started complaining ''Those kids will be the death of me one day. Manny, my youngest decided to have an artistic phase today in 5 in the freakin' mornin', you know what happens when you combine a four year old, a sofa and watercolors?'' she gave me a meaningful look and I grimaced sympathetically trying not to laugh, but then her facial expression changed into a smirk the exact moment the door of the diner behind me opened. ''Look who we have here, this one is yours, Mil'' she said and went to take the order from a couple sitting in a corner booth. I turned around slowly, and there he was. This time, he wasn't wearing a suit, but simple jeans, T-shirt and a brown leather jacket. Damn. He looked fucking hot. Objectively speaking, of course. Get a grip on yourself, I thought as I went to get his order. ''Coffee. Black.'' He said just like yesterday without even looking at me, but this time he continued with ''and today's breakfast''.

I wrote that down and said ''Today's breakfast menu is bacon, eggs and thirty dollars on the side. Excellent choice, Sir, coming right up!'' that made him look at me, the look on his face was disbelief but I left to get his order before he had a chance to say anything. ''One order of bacon and eggs, Tom!'' I said as I poured coffee in a mug. ''Comin' right up birdy'' he said with a wink. ''Birdy? Seriously?'' I snorted. ''You don't like it? Change your last name then.'' He said smugly. I rolled my eyes as I took Mr. Brooding's breakfast and placed it on the tray with, as I promised, thirty bucks on the side, and a coffee mug. I walked over to his table and started placing everything carefully in front of him. I turned around to leave when he suddenly said ''That's interesting.'' Looking at his plate. ''What is?'' I turned to him. ''A waitress with memory issues.'' He said, his tone sounding almost bored but I felt like there was a hint of warning in it, which to me, made no sense. He slowly raised his eyes to look at me and my breath caught again, like that day in the store. But then what he said started to sink in and I frowned. ''Excuse me? Memory issues? What are you talki...'' I stopped when he raised the money from the table and looked at me coldly. ''This.'' He simply said and dropped the cash back on the table like it offended him and his ancestors. Then he continued without waiting for a response. ''Was I not clear enough yesterday?'' he raised his eyebrows and looked at me, the tone of his voice leaving no room for argument. ''Yes, I know what you said'' I responded, ''but that doesn't mean that I am willing to accept that. I don't like owing people.'' ''Then I am going to repeat it. You. Don't. Owe. Me. Anything.'' He said slowly, took the money from the table and put it in my apron pocket. ''Are you serious?!'' I asked incredulously. His eyes narrowed, daring me to continue. I shut my mouth and gave up. ''You know what? Fine. I don't care. I'll treat what you did as some sort of a 'hero complex' medical condition. In fact, as far as I'm concerned, you can even buy food for the whole diner now, I won't think it is weird. And in case you're wondering, the cupcakes were absolutely delicious, thank you.'' I finished my rant and he was looking at me like I have lost my mind. Maybe I finally have. But the pent up embarrassement I felt that day and his cold attitude about the whole thing that has been dragged on for two days finally manifested themselves in a serious case of word vomit.

''The cupcakes?'' he asked slowly turning his head to the side, studying me like he was trying to figure out something. I felt myself blushing as the absurdity of the whole situation hit me. ''Oh my god, I am so sorry. Forget what I said, please. You won't take the money. Okay, I get it. If I say 'thank you for stepping in and helping me that day' would you make me take that back as well?'' I asked more calmly now. His eyes were shining with amusement now, but that was the only change since the rest of his face was still an impassive mask. ''No'' he said shortly. I exhaled, ''Well then, thank you for stepping in and helping me that day.'' I smiled and I think I saw a hint of a smile on his face but more likely I imagined it. ''You're welcome.'' His tone a bit softer now. I nodded my head and returned to the bar. Anette was smiling at me. ''Hey girl, looks like you actually managed to get a few words out of him.'' ''Please don't'' I told her quietly hiding my smile as I went to pick up other orders. Mr. Brooding left soon after that and just like yesterday, he left a tip. The rest of the shift afterwards went by in a rush and I hardly got to talk with Anette or Tom. When it was two o'clock, I changed and was about to head out of the diner, when Anette asked ''Hey, I didn't get to ask you, what did he say his name is?'' I stopped and turned to look at her. ''He didn't.'' I closed the door and headed to my apartment thinking what a strange man he is. Very strange indeed.


	3. Those will kill you, you know?

**A/N Hello again guys, here I am showing that I do, in fact, keep my promises. A faster update and a longer chapter this time. Thank you for reviews and follows, it means a lot. And you know the drill, if you liked this chapter, let me know about it. It really warms my heart and gives me inspiration to write more and update faster. Without further ado, on with the story!**

 **Xoxo VenusNoire**

Mpov

''No she did not!'' I exclaimed through laughter. ''Oh she sure did, and then she looks at me like it's perfectly normal!'' Tom said in disbelief while Anette was shaking her head and chuckling. It was a slow morning at work so Tom got out of the kitchen for a break and we were all gathered around the bar listening to his last night's date horror story. ''That is exactly why I don't go on dates anymore.'' Anette said, ''it's either endin' in a disaster or it is gonna be good and all until they hear I'm a single mom with a ton of baggage. There ain't no third way to go 'bout it.''she finished, taking a sip of her coffee.

Then she looked at me, I could see the question I was dreading but knew was coming, in her eyes. Then she spoke ''And what 'bout you Mil? Got a boyfriend?'' ''Umm...no, as of very recently I am completely single and I'd like to keep it that way for a longer while.'' I said supressing a shudder at the thought of Brandon and immediately putting on a fake smile. ''Aww what happened, birdy?'' Tom asked with a sympathetic expression, but a hint of curiosity in his blue eyes.

''I really don't feel like talking abou..'' I started telling them hoping that they would drop the subject, when I was saved from having to finish the sentence by a literal bell that chimed, indicating someone just walked into the diner. Just like that the moment was thankfully broken, Tom went back into the kitchen and Anette picked up a tray and went to take the order. I started wiping the bar counter to make myself busy, when the door opened again.

My stomach flipped for a second when I saw who it is. Even though I knew he'd probably come today as well considering he's a regular, as Anette informed me when I started working here, and he had yet to skip a day, seeing him still took me by surprise. He was dressed casually again and was wearing that brown leather jacket. I noticed he was really tall and the way he carried himself really made him stand out in the small space of the diner. It was as though he didn't belong here. I shook my head slightly as I realised I was staring and, taking a notepad, I walked towards the booth in the corner he always occupied.

''Good morning'' I said with a smile, ''let me guess. Coffee. Black?'' He looked at me and just nodded simply. ''Anything else?'' I asked holding my pencil. ''No.'' was his short reply. Would it kill him to formulate a longer sentence? I was pouring the coffee into the mug wondering why was I annoyed. It wasn't like the man had any obligation to talk to me, but I couldn't help wanting to know more. The man seemed like an enigma wrapped in a mystery. I mean who comes every morning into a diner alone, usually has only coffee, and then drinks it while staring into space? All the while not saying more than 10 words. Frowning I walked back to his booth and placed the mug in front of him. ''Thank you, Millie, right?'' he asked quietly in a deep voice, looking at my name tag. ''Yes'' I smiled and as I was about to ask for his name, Tom started yelling from the kitchen ''Birdy can you take this order for Anette's table three?!'' goddammit, he really knew when to pick a moment. ''Sure'' I muttered exasperated heading towards the kitchen. ''Where is Anette?'' I asked Tom when I returned from delivering the order. ''Phone call, outside.'' He said waving his hand towards the door. ''Hey Tom, do you know anything about that man in the corner booth over there?'' I was curious. If Anette didn't know anything about Mr. Brooding, maybe our charming cook did.

''Who? Leather jacket?'' he leaned over the kitchen window counter top to get a better view. ''Could you be more subtle?!'' I asked incredulously, my eyebrows almost losing themselves in my hairline as he let out a short laugh. ''What? He's got his back to us! And there's no way he can hear me.'' he continued ''I just know he comes almost every day, but that's about it. Can't say I've looked at him more closely, you know I don't swing that way birdy.'' he winked at me teasingly. ''Am I sensing a chrush?'' he inquired wiggling his eyebrows at me. ''What? No'' I said suddenly finding the pattern on the counter very interesting. And I really wasn't crushing on the man, what are we? Teenagers?

But I couldn't deny that I was intrigued by him. Not to mention that after Brandon, I am left unsure whether I could ever be in a good functional relationship. After all he has done and the way it all ended I think it is best for me to be alone. If I wasn't good enough for a man like Brandon, why would I be good enough for someone else? Hell, he even made sure I never forget that. All throughout our relationship he kept reminding me that I was lucky he even wanted me in the first place and that I should be grateful to have him look after me. I wish I had realised sooner that his 'looking after me' was anything but. I am aware now of just how toxic the relationship with him has been and God knows how much courage it took to walk away, but getting certain words out of my mind and having them not affect me was easier said than done. Even if I maybe rationally knew that they weren't true.

But even as emotionally damaged as I probably was, I still had eyes. Mr. Brooding was attractive and there was no harm in admiring him from a distance and being slightly intrigued about him. With his tall frame, broad shoulders and exotic eyes no one could deny that he was handsome. He looked manly with that beard of his despite the slightly longer hair. Plus he was in shape, that was obvious even through the jacket he was wearing.

I hadn't realised how lost in thought I was until I saw fingers snapping in front of my face. ''Where did you go birdy? You didn't hear my question?'' Tom asked while studying me carefully. ''No, sorry, what was the question?'' I asked shaking my head and looking around the diner. The man had left. ''Nevermind.'' Tom said. I just shrugged and went to collect the mug and the cash the man had left on the table. Again with the tip. I spent the rest of the shift working the afternoon rush so I could barely think of anything but the food and drink orders.

I opened my umbrella as I got out of the diner, having finished with work. I decided to walk home. It was raining softly but I didn't mind. The scent of rain always filled me with such calmness and rain itself always felt cleansing to my thoughts. I took a deep breath feeling free, just for a moment. But for now, that was enough. When I got to my flat, I dropped my bag on the couch, put on some sweats and then I started making an early dinner.

The rain had stopped and the flat was way too quiet. Maybe I should get a cat just so that I could talk to someone. How pathetic was that? I cannot say that I have friends. Being with Brandon didn't allow friends unless they were his friends. Cutting ties with him meant cutting ties with everyone else as well. Which was a good thing even if a bit lonely. But that meant a fresh start and eventually friends of my own choosing.

The phone rang interrupting my cooking. ''Hello.'' I said holding the phone between my ear and my shoulder while I stirred the pot. _''Do you think you can fucking ignore me?''_ came a voice I wasn't expecting to hear and I nearly dropped my phone into the stew I was making. ''What do you want? I told you it's over, do not call me again, do not leave drunken voice mails on my phone and do not even try to come near me or I will get the police involved. I swear to God, Brandon'' I said, sounding braver than I actually felt. I could feel my hands shaking. _''We both know you won't do that Miriam. You're too pathetic for something like that.''_ He said in a cold, self assured voice. He wasn't drunk this time and his sober self was more cruel than his drunk one. He was definitely over the drunken begging act and back to intimidation. ''It's over Brandon. You know that.'' I said trying to keep my voice from shaking. _''You think I want you back? Are you that desperate and stupid? No, baby, who the fuck would want you? I'm just gonna let you see that for yourself. And when you see that I am right, then you'll be begging me to have you. And when you do, I will decide to take pity on you but only if you beg well enough. Think about it baby. Oh, and happy belated birthday.''_ He chuckled darkly and hung up the phone.

I sat on a chair in the kitchen because my legs felt like jelly as I let the phone slide down my ear to the floor. I was staring at the wall trying to pull myself together and stop my hands from shaking. I desperately needed a cigarette. I stopped smoking two years ago, but in a situation like this, the need was there. Making a decision, I got up, put on my jacket on the sweats I was wearing, grabbed my wallet and went to buy a pack of smokes. As the cold air hit me, the fear I felt was replaced by anger. How dare he! That psychopath! Did I seriously think it would really be that easy? Breaking up and walking away without consequences? Was I really that stupid and naive? I kept walking and walking for what felt like hours, all caught up in my anger that it was already dark outside.

Problem was that I had no idea where I am. And I just went out to buy cigarettes. That's just perfect. Luckily there was a small newsstand across the street and hopefully they were selling what I needed as well. Thank God for small miracles, I thought as I made the purchase. I walked over to the small bench and pulled out one cigarette. The neighbourhood was partly sketchy, but mostly because it wasn't brightly lit. But still well enough for it not to look downright creepy. I lit up the cigarette and inhaled the first smoke. I felt myself relax instantly. But it was short lived since I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard a deep husky voice behind me.

''Those will kill you, you know?'' I swiftly turned around to see none other than Mr. Brooding himself. What was he doing here now? In a tailored suit no less. ''Good.'' I blurted out without thinking. His eyebrows shot up. ''Relax, I don't actually mean it.'' He just nodded. ''Do you want to sit down?'' I asked, patting the empty bench space next to me. He nodded again and sat down, looking at the empty road ahead of us. ''What are you doing here?'' I asked. ''I could ask you the same question.'' He replied and focused his intense gaze at me. My stomach did that flip again. And then I realised that I was alone with this man in a dimly lit street, me wearing sweats and him in a perfect suit. And for the first time since I met him he didn't look just mysterious. He looked dangerous. But curiously enough, I didn't feel fear.

''What is your name?'' I finally asked. ''John.'' he responded. ''John what?'' I pushed, his gaze still on me. ''John Wick.''

Silence. I didn't say anything because I honestly didn't know what to say, I was too shocked by the whole insanity of the situation. Luckily, and to my bewilderment, he decided to break it. ''You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?'' his voice deep and low. It sent chills through me and not the bad kind. ''It's a long story. But bottom line, I went to buy cigarettes, got lost in thought and I ended up here, wherever this is. But at least I got what I went out for.'' I let out a short laugh without a trace of humour in it. ''I didn't think you smoked.'' he said matter-of-factly, like he actually had some sense of who I am. ''I don't.'' I smiled ''This was a special occasion.'' I said sincerely. ''Oh. The same occasion that got you lost out here as well, I'm guessing.'' he said knowingly. I just nodded in acknowledgement. He didn't push the subject any further and I was grateful for that.

''What about you, why are you here, dressed like that?'' I inquired, glancing at his suit and his hair that was slicked back. ''Last night...on the job'' he said almost carefully. Hmm. ''Are you, I mean, were you a bodyguard?'' I asked further. That would explain the suit and the physique, I thought. He laughed and my breath caught in my throat. He was really a sight to behold when he laughed. I had a feeling that doesn't happen very often. ''Something like that.'' He said, the amusement dancing in his eyes while he looked at me. I smiled and took the opportunity to study him more carefully. Then I noticed the almost healed cut across his left cheekbone and nose. No wonder he quit his job.

''What do you mean?'' he said and I realised that I said that last part out loud. Mortified, I tried to explain ''your face, the cuts...''I trailed off like an idiot. ''It's nothing.'' he shrugged it off, effectively stopping any further questions about it. ''I told you my name, you didn't tell me yours. The name tag does not count as a legit way of introduction.'' he half smirked. ''Miriam Nightingale. Friends call me Millie. Nice to meet you.'' I stretched out my hand for him to shake. He enveloped it with his larger one and I felt something like electricity course through me only it was much more pleasant. He had a strong grip, not painfully so, more self assured. His hand was warm, strong and slightly rough and yet elegant in a way. Like he was an artist, which I knew to be false. ''Likewise.'' He replied, letting go of my hand and looking away from me. ''You should go home.'' he said abruptly. ''I'm sorry?'' I asked in confusion. ''I apologise, I didn't mean to sound rude. Your hands are cold. You'll get sick if we keep sitting here in this weather at this time of night.'' he explained. ''Oh. Alright. Can I borrow your phone to call a taxi? I didn't bring mine and it's late for me to walk back and even if it wasn't, I wouldn't know the way.''I was blabbering nervously now. ''I'll drive you home. If that'll alright. Don't waste money on a taxi.'' and as soon as he spoke those words he looked like he wanted to take them back. But he didn't. ''Thank you.'' I simply replied.

We walked back to that same sleek muscle car I saw him drive off in, that day at the grocery store. Can cars be sexy? Because this car definitely matched the man driving it. Plus, he wasn't 'The man' anymore. I finally knew his name. John Wick. It suited him. Short and pragmatic.

He opened the passanger door for me and when he got in, he immediately turned on the heat. It was a really kind gesture. I told him my address and we were off. It was a short drive since I didn't really get that far away and it was a comfortable one. Neither of us spoke and we didn't need to. When he stopped in front of my building I unbuckled my seat belt and turned to the side to look at him. ''Thank you'' I said softly. ''Don't mention it.'' he waved it off and I nodded. I got out and as I was about to close the door he said ''One more thing. I hope that what you did today was a one time think and you won't be doing it again. Wandering around like that not knowing your surroundings at night...it can be dangerous.'' he said with a hint of warning. ''I won't. Besides, I ran into you there. How dangerous could it have been?'' I smiled. He shook his head and said ''Goodnight, Millie.''

''Goodnight John.'' I said gently, closed the door and went back to my apartment with a smile on my face.


End file.
